


Las duchas son para los compañeros de piso

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sherlock doesn't understand or care about personal space, Showers, Spanish Translation, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Echando la vista atrás, John era incapaz de señalar exactamente cuando fue que Sherlock empezó a seguirle hasta el baño cuando se estaba duchando. Recordaba estar indignado la primera vez. Había acabado de empezar a lavarse el pelo, distribuyendo su champú barato por sus mechones cortos cuando la puerta que definitivamente él había cerrado se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared con un ruido como si fuera un disparo, y la voz del loco se elevó para ser oída por encima del ruido del agua en lo que solo podía haber sido una continuación de la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior sobre un caso en el que estaba trabajando.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Las duchas son para los compañeros de piso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reveling_in_mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveling_in_mayhem/gifts).
  * A translation of [Showers are for Flatmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354193) by [reveling_in_mayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveling_in_mayhem/pseuds/reveling_in_mayhem). 



Las duchas, la clase de ellas donde el agua está tan caliente que la piel se enrojece por el calor y parece que podría derretirse, donde la ansiedad y el ruido de pensamientos desagradables se van por el desagüe junto con la suciedad y el sudor de un día bien vivido, eran uno de los sencillos placeres que John esperaba con ansia. Una oportunidad para simplemente estar solo, para respirar, para estar en su cuerpo si quería o fuera de él si no. Para pensar o no pensar como lo necesitara.

Debería haberse dado cuenta antes de que sería otra parte más de su vida que cierto detective asesor invadiría.

Echando la vista atrás, John era incapaz de señalar exactamente cuando fue que Sherlock empezó a seguirle hasta el baño cuando se estaba duchando. Recordaba estar indignado la primera vez. Había acabado de empezar a lavarse el pelo, distribuyendo su champú barato por sus mechones cortos cuando la puerta que definitivamente él había cerrado se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared con un ruido como si fuera un disparo, y la voz del loco se elevó para ser oída por encima del ruido del agua en lo que solo podía haber sido una continuación de la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior sobre un caso en el que estaba trabajando.

-Necesitamos volver a la escena del crimen para que pueda comprobar el barro de ahí. Hay algo en la muestra de la víctima que no puedo descifrar…

-¡Jesús, Sherlock! ¡Sal de aquí, joder!-, le había gritado John pero a él no pareció importarle. Por supuesto, no se fue.

-Necesito esas muestras, John-, contestó Sherlock completamente impasible por el hecho de que John le estuviera gritando, de que estuviera en la ducha, de que estuviera maldiciendo la completa existencia del hombre mientras el champú le estaba picando en los ojos mientras intentaba aclararlo.

-¡Pues sal de aquí y vete a por ellas!-, gritó a través de la cortina de ducha de vinilo, pero la sombra de su compañero de piso no se movió.

-Date prisa, John. Necesitamos llegar allí antes de que empiece a llover-, continuó Sherlock sin importarle el enfado de John.

-Si llueve, tendrás barro. Si no, es solo tierra-, gruñó John mientras se resignaba a tener que salir aparentemente de su ducha para seguir a Sherlock hasta la maldita escena del crimen.

Hubo silencio durante varios momentos mientras John rápidamente se lavaba el cuerpo. Luego la sombra fuera de la cortina se dio la vuelta.

-¡John, eres un genio!-, declaró Sherlock y salió del baño sin otra palabra más.

Para cuando John hubo cerrado el agua y se hubo secado, Sherlock ya se había marchado y él se había quedado con una toalla alrededor de su cintura en mitad de su salón vacío.

Bien entonces. Después de todo supuso que no le necesitaba.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Sherlock entró en el baño no fue menos impactante, pero ligeramente menos irritante. Al menos esta vez ya estaba fuera de la ducha, una toalla envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cintura mientras estaba de pie frente al espejo dándose espuma de afeitar en la cara. Tuvo suerte de que la puerta no le hubiera dado cuando se abrió. Desafortunadamente estaba a media pasada con la cuchilla y la entrada repentina había provocado que se cortara en la barbilla.

-¡Maldita sea, Sherlock!-, gruñó mientras sentía el escozor del corte ardiéndole en la piel. Vio la sangre salir pero antes de que pudiera coger un trozo de papel para parar el sangrado, Sherlock estaba ahí y le había pegado un trozo en la cara. El papel se adhirió a su piel gracias a la sangre y John se obligó a respirar profundamente mientras todo en él quería gritar.

-Deberías tener más cuidado cuando te estás afeitando, John-, le reprendió Sherlock, y John contuvo el impulso de darle un puñetazo a su compañero de piso. En lo que concernía a John, se lo habría merecido.

-Deberías aprender a llamar a la puerta-, rezongó pero luego se giró de nuevo de cara al espejo.

Al inconsciente detective le resbalaría cualquier cosa que le dijera, así que era mejor acabar simplemente con lo que sea que fuera esto. Cogió la cuchilla y aclaró la espuma. Luego inclinó la cara y empezó a afeitarse el otro lado, metódicamente abriéndose paso de vuelta hasta su barbilla. Había dado tres pasadas con la cuchilla antes de darse cuenta de que Sherlock todavía estaba de pie silenciosamente detrás de él. Echó un vistazo hacia el reflejo de Sherlock en el espejo y vio que estaba examinando a John con la misma intensidad con la que examinaba a una víctima de asesinato. Ignoró el aleteo en su estómago por el intenso escrutinio.

-¿Había algo que necesitaras, Sherlock?-, preguntó y el hombre pareció volver a la tierra y se encontró con la mirada de John en el espejo.

-Sí, nos hemos quedado sin leche-, le informó y John le miró fijamente.

-¿De verdad que has venido aquí para decirme que nos hemos quedado sin leche?-. Cuando el hombre asintió John contuvo la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar su reflejo. –Eres consciente de que eres perfectamente capaz de ir al supermercado y comprar leche cuando se nos acaba ¿verdad?-, preguntó. Se quitó el papel que todavía estaba en su cara, se aseguró de que el sangrado había parado y luego, cuidadosamente, acabo de afeitarse mientras deliberadamente ignoraba al hombre más alto merodeando detrás de él.

Cuando aclaró la cuchilla una última vez con el agua templada del grifo y luego la puso de nuevo sobre su sitio normal, notó que Sherlock ya no estaba allí. No podía recordar cuando se marchó el hombre. Tal vez había ido a por la leche.

El pensamiento revoloteó por su cerebro y luego se rió en alto de su reflejo.

De ninguna manera Sherlock iría a comprar leche.

* * *

John no estaba seguro de por qué no simplemente empezó a echar el pestillo en la puerta cuando estaba en la ducha. Tal vez había alguna parte inconsciente de él a la que no le importaba que Sherlock estuviera en la pequeña habitación con él, su champú y gel aromatizando el vapor que circulaba alrededor de ellos con el total conocimiento de que solo les separaba la delgada cortina de ducha.

O tal vez simplemente reconocía que si echaba el pestillo entonces Sherlock encontraría una forma de entrar de todas maneras. El hombre era como un perro de caza rastreando cuando había algo que quería. Parecía que usar a John como caja de resonancia sin importar el sitio era una de esas cosas.

Así que la próxima vez que Sherlock entró de golpe, su boca moviéndose a la velocidad de una locomotora, John se sorprendió por la entrada abrupta pero no por la entrada en sí.

Al menos esta vez había acabado con su pelo así que no tuvo que lidiar con el champú metiéndose en sus ojos. Estaba pasándose su esponja vegetal—y sí, tenía una porque le gustaba la forma en la que su gel hacía espuma sobre ella en contraste a un paño—por sus piernas cuando Sherlock apareció.

-John, necesito que te des prisa. Lestrade acaba de llamar con un caso. Triple homicidio en un almacén abandonado. No hay conexión obvia entre ninguna de las víctimas. Al menos, ninguna que puedan encontrar-, soltó Sherlock, y John sintió la sonrisa que le apareció en la cara por el obvio desagrado por lo mejorcito de NSY en su tono. Sin embargo, no contestó mientras seguía lavándose el cuerpo.

El silencio se estiró durante varios momentos antes de que Sherlock se volviera impaciente.

-John ¿me has oído? Date prisa. Homicidio. Almacén. Ahora-, ordenó y John le ofreció un inquisitivo – ¿Hmm?- como respuesta mientras se ocultaba sin riesgo detrás de la cortina de ducha.

Vio la silueta de Sherlock echar una mano hacia arriba dramáticamente. Podía visualizar el dedo acusador. -¡Sé que me has oído! Te daré un minuto más para salir o tiro de la cadena-, amenazó.

-Oh no, no lo harás-, contestó John. –Saldré de aquí cuando esté bien y preparado. Puedes esperarme o irte ya y te veré allí.

-Treinta segundos-, le informó Sherlock.

-Sherlock, te juro por dios, si tú…-, consiguió decir pero el resto de su frase quedó ahogada por el sonido de la cadena y el agua en su ducha instantáneamente se volvió helada. – ¡Maldita sea, Sherlock!-, rugió mientras se alejó de un salto del chorro ahora glacial. No podía estirarse hasta el grifo para cerrar el agua para escapar. Retiró de un tirón la cortina y salió de un salto, donde se encontró cara a cara con un muy tranquilo detective asesor, quien estaba frente a él sujetando una toalla. John se la quitó de un tirón de las manos y rápidamente se secó el agua fría de su cara y de su cuerpo, a tomar por saco su desnudez. –Te odio-, dijo secamente.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y John no pasó por alto la forma en la que sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por su cuerpo antes de darse la vuelta y salir dela habitación.

John suspiró. Luego se envolvió la toalla a su alrededor y subió hasta su habitación para vestirse. Había un triple homicidio que necesitaba ser resuelto.

* * *

No estaba seguro de por qué había empezado. Debería haberlo sabido mejor a estas alturas. Pero, bueno, a veces realmente disfrutaba haciéndose una buena paja en la ducha. Especialmente después de una persecución a pie bastante estimulante y el sólido placaje a un sospechoso del que sus viejos compañeros de rugby habrían estado orgullosos. La adrenalina todavía estaba recorriendo sus venas pesadamente y simplemente necesitaba liberarse. Aunque primero necesitaba una ducha.

Cuando estuvo debajo del chorro, el agua caliente relajándole los músculos y el cerebro, se la cogió con la mano y se acarició sin prisa, solo para ver la situación, y no se sorprendió del todo al ir de estar medio interesado a estar completamente duro con un par de pasadas.

Algo sobre las burbujas del gel y el agua caliente hacían de la ducha un sitio perfecto para hacerse una paja y dejó que su mente vagase mientras se la agarraba con más fuerza, luego se pellizcó un pezón con su mano libre. Gimió suavemente, el sonido ahogado por el ruido del agua del grifo y se movió para pellizcarse el otro pezón.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y Sherlock entró despreocupadamente.

-John ¿has terminado ahí? Apreciaría tener algo de agua caliente para mi ducha si no te importa-, se quejó.

John no estaba seguro de por qué, o al menos si supiera por qué, no quería afrontarlo por completo justo en ese momento, pero el sonido de la rica voz barítona de Sherlock en ese instante, incluso quejándose, hizo que John tuviera que ahogar un gemido mientras se le ponía aún más dura en su puño.

_Oh dios_ , pensó. Estaba tan cerca, y no había manera de que fuera a parar ahora. Cerró los ojos mientras embestía con más fuerza en su puño.

-¿John?-, llamó Sherlock después de un momento, y John se mordió los labios fuertemente para evitar hacer cualquier sonido.

Otro momento de silencio pasó y John nunca antes había estado tan agradecido por lo ruidosa que era el agua a través de las tuberías del piso. Casi ahí…

-El de esta noche fue un gran placaje, John-. La voz de Sherlock interrumpió de repente el sonido del agua, y tenía que ser su imaginación pero sonaba más profundamente que antes. –Fue muy…impresionante-, continuó, y John inhaló con fuerza cuando su orgasmo se apoderó de él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando pesadamente pero intentando ocultar ese hecho, los oídos pitándole, mientras esperaba que su cerebro volviera a estar online. Posiblemente ese fuera el mejor orgasmo que nunca antes había tenido en una ducha.

-Te daré un minutó para acabar tu ducha-. La voz de Sherlock atravesó su consciencia y John agachó la barbilla y giró la cabeza hacia la cortina.

-Salgo en un minuto-, dijo y se sorprendió por lo calmada que consiguió hacer salir su voz.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y se giró para limpiar con rapidez los azulejos en frente de la ducha que de alguna manera había conseguido decorar. Maldición. Ese había sido un orgasmo cojonudo.

Fue después, cuando estaba en su habitación poniéndose el pijama, cuando se dio cuenta de que absolutamente no había manera de que Sherlock no hubiera sabido lo que John había estado haciendo en la ducha. Y si se dio cuenta de eso entonces muy probablemente sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo cuando le había dicho un cumplido a John.

La idea no le importó tanto como habría esperado.

* * *

En algún momento, y John no estaba seguro de exactamente cuándo, empezó a asumir siempre que Sherlock entraría en el baño mientras John se estuviera duchando. No pasaba todos los días, pero pasaba muy a menudo.

John había estado preocupado que el incidente de la paja hiciera que las cosas estuvieran incómodas entre ellos y tal vez mantendría a Sherlock fuera de la habitación cuando John se estuviera duchando pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. Dos días después del incidente, Sherlock entró en la habitación mientras John estaba a punto de meterse en la ducha después de esperar a que el agua se calentase. Había tenido suficientes duchas frías en el ejército. Que le maldijeran si iba a esperar a propósito bajo un chorro frío si podía evitarlo.

Había acabado de correr la cortina cuando Sherlock entró. No estaba completamente seguro de su Sherlock había visto algo pero de todas formas, no le preocupaba. Tenía un trasero increíble y los sabía.

Se quedó bajo el chorro y dejó que el agua templada le cubriera la cara y el pelo y ahogara cualquier ruido exterior. Cuando se estiró a por el champú echó un vistazo hacia la cortina y vio la sombra de Sherlock mientras estaba de pie junto al lavabo.

-¿Necesitas algo?-, preguntó. Disfrutaba de la sensación de la espuma y las burbujas en sus dedos mientras distribuían el champú por su pelo. Se puso directamente bajo el chorro otra vez para aclararse pero Sherlock continuó en silencio.

-¿Sherlock?-, preguntó de nuevo y retiró la cortina un poco para echar un vistazo a su amigo. – ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia el desde donde ahora estaba sentado sobre la tapa bajada del retrete. Abrió la boca una vez, luego la volvió a cerrar.

John arqueó una ceja hacia él. – ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?-, provocó ligeramente y Sherlock entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

-No. Solo estaba pensando-, dijo Sherlock.

John cerró la cortina y volvió a ponerse bajo el agua. Cogió su gel y esponja vegetal y empezó a lavarse el cuerpo.

-¿Pensando en qué?-, preguntó después de unos pocos minutos de silencio continuado de Sherlock.

-Oh, nada en particular-, contestó Sherlock, y esa era una noción interesante.

-¿Desde cuándo piensas en nada en particular? Siempre estás pensando. Normalmente en cosas muy específicas.

-No siempre-, le corrigió Sherlock y John asintió pensativamente aunque Sherlock no podía verlo.

-Sí, supongo que sabrías mejor que yo en lo que estás pensando-, dijo John con una carcajada y oyó la suave risa de Sherlock en respuesta.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras John continuaba lavándose el cuerpo, luego aclarándose el jabón de la piel.

Extrañamente, no era un silencio incómodo. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaba pasando mientras John se duchaba y Sherlock estaba sentado sobre la tapa bajada de un retrete, eso era decir algo. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el agua, la voz de Sherlock se coló por la cortina.

-Pedí comida china para cenar. Debería llegar para cuando te hayas vestido-, le informó, luego se levantó y se fue.

John cerró el grifo. Salió de la ducha, cogió una toalla y se secó. Todo el tiempo se preguntó exactamente qué era en lo que Sherlock parecía estar intentando no pensar.

* * *

No estaba seguro de cuándo las conversaciones que tomaban lugar ahí empezaron a cambiar. Fijo que en algún momento después del “Incidente”. Había sido gradual, lo sabía, pero ningún momento específico destacaba en su mente. Solían ser solo sobre casos o aquella ridícula vez con la leche. Sin embargo, lentamente, evolucionó a más. John se estaría duchando y de repente Sherlock estaría ahí en la habitación discutiendo los resultados de su último experimento, o lo que esperaba que el próximo pudiera conseguir.

John descubrió que no le importaba mucho estas interrupciones en sus duchas. Había empezado a desear que llegaran y las extrañaba cuando conseguía pasar una ducha entera solo. Era consciente de que esto no era exactamente un comportamiento normal entre compañeros de piso pero a su vez realmente no le importaba. Bordeaba el límite de normal en cualquier día y su compañero de piso apareció desnudo salvo por una sábana de algodón egipcio en Buckingham Palace. Normal no era una preocupación para ellos.

Si fuera completamente honesto, disfrutaba de estas conversaciones. Había algo agradable acerca de ellas. Sherlock parecía más relajado cuando hablaban a través de la cortina de la ducha. Era más abierto sobre sus pensamientos. El hombre una vez pasó una ducha entera hablando sobre cómo de niño, Mycroft y él solían fingir ser piratas cuando iban a la playa, y John admitiría que se tomó más tiempo con esa ducha de lo que normalmente haría solo porque quería que Sherlock siguiera hablando.

Las historias que terminaba contándole a John a menudo eran encantadoras y agradables de una manera que John no habría esperado. Y no solo eran las historias. Era la forma en las que Sherlock las contaba. Para un hombre que se enorgullecía de su cerebro analítico y de su capacidad para separarse a sí mismo de los sentimientos, era un cuentacuentos innato. Sus historias no se ocultaban detrás de hechos o razones de la forma en la que sus deducciones lo hacían. Eran detalladas y entretenidas.

John no creía que Sherlock estuviera al tanto de esto. Estaba bastante seguro de que si se lo hacía saber a Sherlock, cómo de cariñosamente hablaba de su perro, o de las historias que compartió de los veranos pasados en Francia con su abuela, eso haría que dejara de hablar de ello. John no quería que las historias, esas ventanas hacia el hombre real detrás de la fachada del detective asesor, se detuvieran. Así que escuchaba, y sonreía detrás de la seguridad de la cortina de la ducha, y se aseguraba de que sus palabras fueran cuidadosamente pronunciadas para alentar más discusión.

El día que Sherlock contó la historia de la primera vez que metió una aguja en su vena, John lloró. Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas y el agua de la ducha limpió toda evidencia. John a menudo se había preguntado lo que había llevado a un hombre tan brillante hasta las drogas. No había esperado que hubiera sido tan joven. Tenía catorce años la primera vez. ¡Catorce! Dijo que solo quería olvidar durante un momento. Olvidar a los abusones, el maltrato verbal y físico de sus compañeros, el sacrificio de su perro, su primer amor, su primera ruptura.

El corazón de John se rompió por su amigo y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si era él la primera persona a la que Sherlock le había contado sus historias.

* * *

Fue después de un caso. Uno bastante extenuante. Habían estado detrás de su sospechoso durante una semana antes de que finalmente le atraparan.

John estaba bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha, esperando que el agua hiciera su magia sutil y le ayudara a deshacerse de las imágenes de Sherlock con un cuchillo en su garganta. John casi había llegado demasiado tarde. Había estado muy cerca. Había echado a correr, sus piernas largas dándole alcance al sospechoso antes de que John pudiera, pero esos momentos habían sido suficientes para que el hombre sacara un cuchillo y de alguna manera atrapar al detective. Detrás de sus ojos cerrados todavía podía ver la gota de sangre que había salido en la garganta de Sherlock mientras el hombre movía su cuchillo. Si John hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde…

Se frotó las manos con fuerza sobre su cara. No podía soportar la idea de ello. No había llegado demasiado tarde. Había conseguido contener al sospechoso. Había querido meterle una bala pero de alguna manera controló ese instinto más básico y descubrió una forma para que todos salieran vivos.

Le había gritado a Sherlock, después. Incapaz de contener la ola de rabia y miedo y ansiedad que le inundaba el sistema, su boca seca y su sangre golpeándole en sus oídos. Sherlock arriesgaba demasiado. Se iba sin él y algún día, John temía, que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarle.

Sherlock había estado en silencio durante todo el episodio mientras pasaba en su salón. Se quedó ahí, estoico y en silencio, mientras John despotricaba y maldecía y eventualmente se fue.

Había estado bajo el chorro demasiado caliente de la ducha durante varios minutos, simplemente dejando que el agua limpiara el torrente de emociones que le había asaltado durante las últimas horas, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo.

No había esperado que Sherlock le siguiera. Hoy no. Sintió otro destello de enfado y frustración pero se mantuvo en silencio en la ducha. Esperó a que el hombre dijera algo. Cuando no llegó nada, soltó un bufido irritado, y finalmente se estiró a por su champú y se lavó el pelo, pasándose los dedos contra su cuero cabelludo con tanta fuerza que casi dolía. Se aclaró. Luego cogió su gel y empezó a lavarse la piel. Frotó la esponja vegetal lo suficientemente fuerte contra su piel que hizo que su piel se enrojeciera mientras la sangre se alzaba por el ataque.

El ruido de argollas deslizándose contra la barra de metal que sujetaban la cortina de la ducha interrumpió sus pensamientos, al igual que la inesperada ráfaga de viento. Se giró y parpadeó con sorpresa cuando un detective asesor muy desnudo se metió en la ducha detrás de él.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, no estaba seguro de qué, pero entonces Sherlock se acercó imposiblemente más, arrinconándole bajo el agua. Sus manos grandes subieron para coger la cara de John y sus ojos se encontraron. Ninguno habló, solo respiraban, o no, John no estaba seguro, estaba mareándose por el calor de la ducha y el aluvión de emociones que habían chocado en él antes, y ahora estaba de pie bajo el agua con Sherlock en el lado equivocado de la cortina, pero no, era el lado en el que necesitaba estar, ahora mismo, para saber que estaba vivo y bien y la sangre que había salido antes en su garganta había desaparecido, limpiada, y no, ahora estaba seguro, definitivamente no estaba respirando.

Jadeó, inspiró profundamente, miró fijamente a los ojos plateados que estaban centrados tan atentamente sobre él. Los ojos que leían todo, veían todo, y ahora parecían finalmente ver a John, todo lo de John, y aceptaron lo que ahí veían.

Sherlock agachó la cabeza, el agua de la ducha pasando sobre su pelo oscuro, y presionó sus bocas juntas.

Sus labios eran cálidos contra los suyos. Más suaves de lo que podría haber imaginado teniendo en cuenta su habilidad de lanzar palabras como cuchillos desde su boca. Suaves por el agua que caía sobre sus cabezas y caras. La boca de Sherlock era perfección y John quería más. Necesitaba más. Abrió la boca, lamió suavemente el labio inferior de Sherlock, y Sherlock hizo un ruido profundo en su garganta que hizo que a John le flaquearan las rodillas.

La esponja que de alguna manera tenía todavía en la mano se cayó al suelo de la ducha y su mano libre fue hasta la nuca de Sherlock, los dedos deslizándose en los rizos húmedos de su nuca, y su otra mano fue hasta el pecho de Sherlock, los dedos extendidos contra la piel cálida, suave. Sintió el corazón de Sherlock latiendo con fuerza bajo su mano y se regocijó con el latido firme, fuerte y acelerado.

El beso fue tierno, controlado. Una suave exploración de labios y piel calentada por el agua de la ducha. La mano de Sherlock fue desde su cara hasta su cuello, bajando por su hombro y brazo, para apoyarse sobre su cadera. Los dedos presionados en su piel y sintió su cuerpo entero cobrar vida, extendiéndose desde ese punto de contacto a través de cada centímetro de él. Sus bocas abiertas la una contra la otra, las lenguas probando, y el beso se movió rápidamente de tierno a apasionado. Las manos vagando y acariciando, y se acercaron más. John recordó a la fuerza exactamente dónde estaba y lo desnudos que estaban cuando sintió la erección de Sherlock contra su abdomen y la suya contra el muslo de el hombre más alto.

Ambos jadearon por el repentino contacto, lo cual se convirtió en un gemido cuando se acercaron incluso más, sus cuerpos presionados con fuerza.

Había cosas que necesitaban ser dichas, pronunciadas para que ambos las oyeran, pero habría tiempo para las palabras después. En ese momento, se movían solo por instinto. Era hora de sensaciones, de mostrar, de prueba de vida. De gemidos sin aliento y abrazos fuertes que acabarían en moratones en ambos cuerpos.

Todo lo que sabía era que las manos de Sherlock estaban sobre sus caderas mientras lo abrazaba cerca, su sabor en sus labios, los ruidos que hacía cuando John pasó sus uñas por su espalda y hundió los dedos en la gloriosa redondez de su culo, la forma en la que su cuerpo se arqueaba contra él.

Se estiraron para cogérselas mutuamente, las manos apretadas alrededor de la piel caliente y sedosa mientras perseguían su placer. John besó la mandíbula de Sherlock, su cuello y cuando mordió suavemente sobre el rápido pulso que encontró ahí, Sherlock gritó y John sintió el calor de su semen contra su estómago y sobre su mano e hizo que él bajara en la caída libre de su orgasmo cuando le inundó.

Pesados soplidos se movían contra su cabeza mientras la respiración de Sherlock lentamente recobraba la normalidad, pero el hombre más alto mantuvo sus brazos envueltos apretadamente a su alrededor. John se deleitó en la sensación del corazón de Sherlock latiendo salvajemente dentro de su pecho mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro, sus cuerpos calmándose juntos. Presionó los labios contra el cuello de Sherlock de nuevo, luego subió por su mandíbula hasta que le robó otro beso de su boca.

Después de varios minutos, Sherlock rompió su beso y John fue tras él pero sus grandes manos subieron para coger la cara de John de nuevo.

-Lamento haberte preocupado-, dijo contra la boca de John.

John se apartó y abrió los ojos. Encontró los ojos de Sherlock mientras buscaban los suyos.

-Lo sé-, dijo. –Lamento haberte gritado-, se disculpó pero Sherlock simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento. No me di cuenta…-, empezó Sherlock, paró. Sus cejas estaban hacia abajo, el pequeño hueco entre ellas prevaleciendo, y John sintió que su pecho se apretaba por la expresión en sus ojos.

-Sé que no lo hiciste. No lo dije-, afirmó John.

-No con palabras, no-, acordó Sherlock con una pequeña curva en sus labios y John no pudo evitar la suave risa que salió y Sherlock se le unió con una pequeña risa propia.

John levantó una mano para tapar una de las de Sherlock mientras le sujetaba la cara, giró la cabeza para besar la palma cálida. –No puedo perderte, Sherlock-, confesó, incapaz e indispuesto a ocultar la sinceridad detrás de esa declaración.

-No lo harás. Me temo que te has quedado bastante atrapado conmigo ahora-, prometió Sherlock y John sonrió antes de envolver una mano detrás de la cabeza de su detective y tirar de él hacia abajo para otro beso.

Después de un momento se apartó y cogió el champú de Sherlock de su sitio en la ducha y se echó algo en su mano. Se estiró hacia arriba y metió los dedos por el pelo mojado de Sherlock. El olor a tierra del romero y tomillo del caro champú se coló en el aire lleno de vapor mientras John hacía espuma con ello. Sherlock cerró los ojos mientras John masajeaba sus dedos por el pelo y el hombre más alto prácticamente ronroneó cuando rozó su cuero cabelludo con las uñas. Su polla se movió interesada por el ruido y soltó un resoplido para sí. Con cuidado, llevó a Sherlock hacia atrás hasta para poder aclararse el champú del pelo. Luego cogió el gel de Sherlock y su esponja del suelo de la ducha. Lavó a Sherlock, el rico olor a sándalo uniéndose a la mezcla de hierbas de su champú, y John no pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios mientras respiraba el aroma. Era el olor de Sherlock que captaba cuando el hombre se daba la vuelta en una escena de un crimen con un giro dramático de su abrigo, cuando estaba tumbado en el sofá irritado por algo, o cuando estaba sentado en silencio en la mesa de la cocina frente a su microscopio y John sutilmente respiraba mientras pasaba junto a él para coger el hervidor.

-Vamos-, dijo cuando el agua aclaró las burbujas de la piel de Sherlock. –El agua se enfriará pronto.

Sherlock se estiró hacia atrás y cerró el grifo mientras John abría la cortina. Cogió dos toallas y le pasó una a Sherlock. Se secaron los cuerpos, los ojos cálidos y suaves mientras se observaban mutuamente. Cuando terminó, Sherlock tiró la toalla al suelo, luego cogió la de John de donde la había envuelto alrededor de su cintura y la dejó caer como la otra. Cogió la mano de John y lo llevó hasta su habitación. John observó cómo rebuscaba rápidamente en sus cajones y tiró en su dirección una camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama.

-Puede que sean un poco largos, pero valdrán-, proclamó Sherlock pero John captó la pizca de timidez en su tono.

Decidió no mencionar que podía ir simplemente arriba y coger su pijama. Bajaría otra vez si Sherlock quería. En su lugar, se estiró a por la ropa que le dio y se la puso. Los pantalones eran demasiado largos pero la camiseta le quedó sorprendentemente bien. Levantó la vista y vio que Sherlock se había acabado de vestir y estaba otra vez en el baño lavándose los dientes. John le siguió y se puso junto a él mientras preparaba su cepillo de dientes y se los limpiaba. Sus ojos seguían encontrando sus reflejos en el espejo y sonrieron alrededor de sus cepillos de dientes. Cuando acabaron y volvieron a la habitación de Sherlock, John no dudó en echar hacia atrás el edredón y las sábanas antes de meterse en la cama grande. Se colocó sobre su lado y observó a Sherlock ponerse junto a él. Estaban tumbados cara a cara, y John colocó la ropa de la cama alrededor de sus cuerpos, envolviéndoles en la calidez del suave algodón, sus cuerpos juntos suavemente, y la humedad de la ducha dispersándose por la puerta abierta del baño hacia la habitación.

Su mano subió para apartar un rizo húmedo de la frente de Sherlock, para trazar un pómulo con la yema de sus dedos, luego la boca con su pulgar. Sherlock era hermoso y apenas podía creer que se le permitiera tocarle de esta manera. Se inclinó hacia delante y Sherlock se encontró con él con un tierno beso.

Más tarde, cuando sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de Sherlock mientras respiraban juntos, pensó otra vez en cómo una vez ansiaba a tener duchas él solo. De hecho, en un momento dado, había pensado en echar el pestillo para mantener a Sherlock fuera. Vaya pensamiento necio. No podría haber mantenido a Sherlock fuera de su ducha al igual que no podría haber mantenido a Sherlock fuera de su corazón.

Soltó una suave risa para sí mismo.

-¿De qué te ríes?-, preguntó Sherlock, su voz baja y áspera, a punto de dormirse.

-De nada. Duérmete, Sherlock-, murmuró antes de darle un beso en la nuca.

-Mm. Buenas noches, John-, suspiró Sherlock, casi dormido otra vez.

El corazón de John latía con fuerza en su pecho. Dios le ayude, amaba al hombre. Apretó sus brazos a su alrededor y Sherlock se movió contra él con un murmullo satisfecho.

-Buenas noches, amor-, susurró en los rizos oscuros que le cosquilleaban los labios y olían a champú caro.


End file.
